As illustrated in PTL 1, in the related art, there is a technique of automatically inserting leads of an insert component into insertion holes of an electronic printed circuit board to insertion mount the insert component on the electronic printed circuit board. PTL 1 discloses a technique of inserting leads into insertion holes by imaging an insert component with an imaging device in a state in which a main body portion of the insert component is gripped, detecting a distal end position of the lead from the image in which the insert component is imaged, and detecting the relative positions of the leads and the insertion holes.